Tribe of Endless Hunting
The Tribe of Endless Hunting is comprised of the spirits of the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water. They send warnings and signs to the Tribe Healer and will show them which to-be should train to become the next Healer. They are the equivalent of StarClan. Description The ancestral spirits that make up the Tribe of Endless Hunting are similar to those that make up StarClan. However, instead of being born of the four forest Clans they are born of the mountain Tribe. The spirits of the Tribe of Endless Hunting use the Cave of Pointed Stones as the primary conduit by which they communicate with their earthly counterparts. A passage in the books suggests that the Tribe of Endless Hunting does not communicate with the Tribe of Rushing Water through dreams but instead only uses omens to transmit their messages. Feathertail, born of the Clans, walks with the Tribe of Endless Hunting as well as StarClan because she is a Clan cat at heart but gave her life to save the Tribe. She is able to move between the two, although it is unknown if she spends more time in either one. Instead of having a pelt that glows and looks like stars like StarClan, they seem to fade with age. Also, unlike StarClan who are restored if they have disabilites like blindness or hearing, it is not restored and if they died in battle, they still have wounds when they join The Tribe of Endless Hunting. In Outcast, they seem to have given up on saving the Tribe. Cats in Tribe of Endless Hunting are restored to the age in which they were happiest, like StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the The New Prophecy arc ''Moonrise :The Tribe of Endless Hunting is mentioned by the leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water, Stoneteller, when he tells his Tribe that it is time for a Telling. A cat steps forward, asking if their ancestors had told Stoneteller anything, and Stoneteller tells him that yes, the Tribe of Endless Hunting had spoken to him. A silver cat, not of the Tribe of Rushing Water, who would rid them of the terror that has haunted them for moons, the mountain lion, Sharptooth. :The six traveling cats - Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw - enter the mountains. The tribe cats see Stormfur, and think that he is the silver cat the that Tribe of Endless Hunting was referring to in their prophecy. They try to get him to defeat Sharptooth, to no avail. Brambleclaw and the others manage to rescue Stormfur when he is held captive by the Tribe of Rushing Water. They go back to help defeat Sharptooth, and Feathertail realizes that the spirits are referring to her as the silver cat in the prophecy rather than Stormfur. Dawn :As the cats return to the Tribe, Wing mentions that the Tribe of Endless Hunting told Stoneteller that old friends would return. Leafpaw inquires if Wing was right, and Stoneteller replies that the Tribe of Endless Hunting showed him. Cinderpelt asks if he shared dreams with them, but Stoneteller replies that he interpreted the signs of rock, leaf, and water, and knows that it was their voice. :He then brings them to the Cave of Pointed Stones, and notes that when starlight shines in the pools, he would see what the Tribe of Endless Hunting wanted him to know. Cinderpelt inquires the duration of sharing with them, and he replies that they met when the pools formed. Leafpaw then shares with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and she hears the rippling of pelts she cannot recognize, and wonders who they are. They breathe back to her, speaking words she does not understand, and realizes that she can only hear the voices of the Tribe's ancestors. As the Clan cats feast, Stoneteller mentions that it was in honor of Feathertail, whose spirit is said to live in the Tribe of Endless Hunting forever. Starlight :It is mentioned that Feathertail walks both StarClan and The Tribe of Endless Hunting. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Outcast :When Jaypaw enters Brook's memories, after Stoneteller banishes Brook and Stormfur from the Tribe, he says that he will tell the Tribe of Endless Hunting that they are dead to the cats they left behind. :During the journey to the mountains, when the Clan cats stand at the top of the ridge and can see all of the lake territories, Night notes that the Clans were brave to travel so far for a new home, and Squirrelflight murmurs that StarClan helped them. Tawnypelt points out to Night that the Tribe of Endless Hunting would have done the same for her if the Tribe of Rushing Water had to leave the mountains. :When the journeying cats arrive at the mountains, Night asks the Tribe of Endless Hunting to watch over them and guide their paw steps. :Later, when the journeying cats reach the mountain, Stoneteller refuses to let them help, as their ancestors willed Brook and Stormfur to leave the mountains. Brook says that their ancestors must have then been wrong, as the Tribe is suffering. Although the Clan cats try to convince Stoneteller, he refuses, and says that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had sent him no signs about accepting help from the Clans. :Jaypaw discovers that the Tribe came and settled to the mountains from the lake. When Stoneteller asked the Tribe of Endless Hunting for advice on what he should do with the intruders, his ancestors are helpless. :After the first day that the Clan cats try to help the Tribe, Jaypaw doesn't understand why, as the Tribe of Endless Hunting isn't helping the them, and the Tribe doesn't want the Clan cats' help. :Later, Stoneteller shows Jaypaw the Cave of Pointed Stones, where he shares tongues with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He explains that they send him signs through water, shadows, and wind, but that they now send to signs that promise relief for his Tribe. He goes on that their ancestors have offered no help, and it's as if they don't care that they are dying. Jaypaw says that cats look to StarClan, but that even StarClan aren't even all-powerful, and suggests that the Tribe of Endless Hunting might not know how to help them. Stoneteller asks why they would bring them there in that case, as they promised that the Tribe would be safe. Jaypaw learns that the Tribe hadn't always lived in the mountains, and wonders if that might be why the Tribe of Endless Hunting are powerless. :When Brambleclaw convinces Stoneteller to give the patrols a try, he urges him to come out of the den, but Stoneteller responds that the will of the Tribe of Endless Hunting is that the Healer does not leave the cave. However, the Healer says that the it might be time to break some of their traditions. :When Brambleclaw says that the Tribe cats should talk to the intruding cats' leader under a truce, many Tribe cats are unconvinced. Pebble asks if they think that the trespassers know of StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Lionpaw is unsure, and Hollypaw says that she doesn't know. :When Stoneteller gives his cats the option to choose whether to find a new place to live or to fight, he says that the Tribe of Endless Hunting don't want him to influence their decision. Jaypaw grumbles that Stoneteller can say what he likes about the Tribe ancestors, as no one would know any different, and Hollypaw is surprsied that Jaypaw would say that. Long Shadows :Jaypaw, as Jay's Wing, is responsible for the creation of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. After being asked about things that he knows which he shouldn't (like the mountains and the horseplace), he tells Stone Song that he has dreams from their ancestors and that others can share dreams if they are willing to listen. This then creates the Tribe of Endless Hunting. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :Jayfeather meets the Tribe of Endless Hunting once more after the death of Stoneteller, and they reveal to him that he has the power to name the new Healer for the Tribe of Rushing Water, as he had named the first. Jayfeather names Crag as the new Stoneteller. They also reveal to Jayfeather a new prophecy, telling him that there is a fourth cat involved in the 'kin of your kin' prophecy. The Forgotten Warrior :Jayfeather briefly recalls the prophecy given from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. The Last Hope'' :When Yellowfang urges Jayfeather to find the fourth warrior in the prophecy, Jayfeather remembers when he was on the mountaintop and the Tribe of Endless Hunting surrounded him, eyes glowing with hope, and gave him the prophecy. Later, when Jayfeather reveals to Dovewing and Lionblaze that there is a fourth cat in the prophecy, he begins by saying that he has a message from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Dovewing says that the prophecy talked about three cats, and Jayfeather explains that that was the StarClan prophecy, but the Tribe of Endless Hunting told him that three must become four. :Later, when Ivypool knows that something is wrong with Dovewing, Dovewing reveals to her that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had told Jayfeather there was a fourth cat in the prophecy. Ivypool asks if the Tribe specified who is was, although Dovewing says they didn't. :When Rock accuses the three cats from the prophecy for giving up before the battle had started, Jayfeather responds that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had told him that they weren't enough and that they needed a fourth cat. :When Lionblaze tells Hollyleaf that he thinks she is the fourth cat of the prophecy, he asks if StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting ever shared tongues with her, although they had not. :After Bluestar tells Jayfeather that Firestar is the fourth cat, Jayfeather tells his leader that when he was in the mountains, the Tribe of Endless Hunting had told him that there was a fourth cat and that it was him. Known members *Cloud With Storm in Belly *Fall *Fallen Leaves *Feathertail *Owl Feather *Rain That Rattles on Stones *Rising Moon *Slant *Stone Song *Half Moon }} Notes and references de:Stamm der ewigen Jagdru:Клан Бесконечной Охотыfr:Tribu de la Chasse Éternellenl:Stam der Eeuwige Jachtpl:Plemię Nieskończonego Polowania Category:Clans and groups Category:Tribe